The Mellows
by piXxiDUST
Summary: My First Fanfic -- Fourteen friends have shared enough fun to last a lifetime, but one doesnt want the fun to end, but she wants the endless feud she has had with Sonic to end now. He is the one she loves to hate, but also hates to love..-- RnR please!
1. Mellowed

Clai: What's with this, Melanie

Mellowed

**Clai: What's with this, Melanie?**

**MelanieMew: What's with **_**what**_**?!**

**Clai: The story title (o.o)**

**MelanieMew: Forget it**

**Clai: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Paige: Clai, just forget it**

**Clai: Where did you come from?**

**MelanieMew: I created her and you. And I can **_**un-create**_** you just as easy**

**Clai: (tears)**

**Paige: Can I do the disclaimer? Please? **_**Pretty**_** Please?**

**MelanieMew: (nods)**

**Paige: (Does cabbage patch) MelanieMew owns **_**none**_** of the Sonic Characters. She owns only the characters you do not recognize..**

**MelanieMew: Not all the characters they don't recognize! I gotta thank my bff for letting me use Saria!**

**Saria: Hey everyone!**

**Rascal: Let us begin!!**

**Clai: Wait! We must tell our readers everyone's ages!**

**Paige: Fine, whatever**

**(Ages are as Followed)**

**Sonic-17**

**Amy-16**

**Shadow-17**

**Clai-16**

**Silver-17**

**Blaze-16.5**

**Knuckles-18**

**Saria-17**

**Rascal-16**

**Rouge-19**

**Drake-19**

**Paige-16**

**Tails-13**

**Cream-12**

**Sonic: Can we start now? I do have better places to be!**

**MelanieMew: (holds up a cap gun that looks extremely real) not anymore**

**Shadow: Do it, do it, do it, do it, doooooo iiitttt!**

**MelanieMew: I'll wait and see if he pisses me off anymore**

**Shadow: awe!**

**Silver: Um... Melanie?**

**MelanieMew: What, Silv?**

**Silver: Can we start please? I wanna know what happens! **

**MelanieMew (big huge smile) absolutely!**

**Sonic: HEY!**

**MelanieMew: What?!**

**Sonic: When I asked you held me at gun point!**

**MelanieMew: That's because **_**you're**_** a cocky bastard!**

**Silver, Shadow, Clai, Knuckles, Saria and pretty much everyone except Sonic: (sniggers)**

**Rouge: Whoop whoop! **

**MelanieMew: Now we start!**

--

"Sonic! Wait up!" a silver hedgehog was attempting to catch up to a blue blur. "Silver, you know I wait for no one!" Sonic snapped back. "Watch your attitude, boy. You know what happened last time you made fun of me!" Silver half growled, half laughed. A sky blue fox walked up behind Sonic. "That's right Fruit Loop. Watch it." She slapped the back of his head and walked over to hug Silver. "Hey, Clai! What's up?" Silver asked his friend. "Not much. I guess just making sure Sonic isn't being an ass." The fox replied. Her hot pink eyes darted towards the cowering hedgehog, giving off an evil glare. Clai Thorn was known to be a sassy brat, but she always sticks up for her friends, especially when _Sonic_ was involved. Her waist-length black hair was down as usual. Her stomach was showing from a jade green tank top and destroyed jeans showed of smooth, blue legs. On her feet, black and red converse sneakers. She was also wearing her usual palm-less gloves. All in all, she was also known to be very attractive. In others words, she was taken by the one and only…

"Babe, I thought I told you not to be wearing sluttish clothes like that!" A voice came from behind. Clai turned to see Shadow the Hedgehog walking towards them. Silver smiled while Sonic cursed quietly. "I heard that, _Fruit Loop_." Clai growled at her boyfriend. "Only I can call him that, _Alpha Bits_. And besides I can wear whatever the fuck I want! _You're not the fucking boss of what I wear_!" Shadow rolled his eyes. "What a foul mouth you have!" Then Silver looked at the girl. "What's with you and the Cereal Nicknames?" He asked. Clai just shrugged. "I dunno." Silver still had a look. "Why don't I have one?" Clai cocked her head to the side. "Let's see, how about _Lucky Charmz_? You have always been mine anyways!" Silver smiled. "I love it!" He hugged his old friend. Sonic looked pissed, as did Shadow. "How come he gets the _good name_?" Shadow nodded in agreement. "I'm supposed to be your _boyfriend_," He added.

"I've known Silver way before you guys and on more than one occasion he saved my life, and I always get _awesome_ luck when I'm around him." She shot back darkly. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Hey look! _A hundred dollars_!" She squealed, holding up a brown piece of paper with '100' on it. Silver shot the other hedgehogs a look saying '_see_?' Sonic looked disgusted. "Smart ass," he muttered under his breath. Silver ignored Sonic and walked over to Clai. She smiled at him. "Lucky Charmz strikes again!" She giggled. Then she started walking away. Silver knew where a split second before she screamed to the heavens, "I'M OFF TO THE MALL!!"

As the three male hedgehogs followed the fox to the mall, They met up with Amy, Paige, and Rascal. "Hey Doll face!" Sonic said happily to the pink hedgehog in front of him. Amy giggled in delight and gave Sonic a peck of the cheek. Paige laughed at Sonics foolishness and held Rascals hand. Paige was a beige rabbit with dark fudge hair and chocolate-coloured eyes. Her black dress was blowing in the slight breeze and her black boots stood firm in the spot where she was standing. Rascal, on the other hand, was a grey-blue hedgehog with flaming green hair and eyes. Rascal and Shadow exchanged quick nods and Sonic ignored the fourth male due to the fact that he believed that Rascal was a player. Then the seven friends headed towards the mall, met up with Tails, Rouge, Drake, Blaze, Cream, and Saria. Clai blew all her money on lunch for the fourteen people she would give her _life_ for.

--

**MelanieMew: Whew! That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be!**

**Sonic: Why does Clai call me "Fruit Loop"?**

**MelanieMew: That will be explained in the next chapter, as well as why she calls Shadow "Alpha Bits"**

**Clai: Can I list everyone's cereal name? PLEASE?!**

**MelanieMew: No, but you can at the authors note in Chapter Two. Beause that's when readers will need to know who's who. You will no longer use real names except for when you **_**pissed**_**!**

**Clai: Awesome!**

**Knuckles: Hey Mel?**

**MelanieMew: What Knuckles?**

**Knuckles: Got any teasers for the next chapter?**

**MelanieMew: Always! The fourteen furries (by the way when they are all together they call themselves the **_**Mellows**_**) are gonna head to the beach, Sonic is gonna get his blue ass kicked by Clai. Amy and Clai are then gonna get into it. Rouge asks someone out, Knuckles makes out with a girl (ooh **_**shocker**_**!) and Silver is gonna have a ball**

**Sonic: Why do I have to get my asked kicked by **_**her**_**?**

**Clai: Oh, Sonic! You know I don't **_**hate **_**you in real life! Only Shadow, Melanie, and Paige do! **

**Sonic: But why does Clai kick **_**my**_** ass? Why can't she kick Shadow's?**

**Shadow: Because Clai is **_**my**_** girlfriend and Melanie is the **_**author**_

**MelanieMew: Thanks Shad!**

**Shadow: Welcome**

**Sonic: But why –**

**Paige: Hey Sonic! Look! It's a chili dog! (holds up a chili dog)**

**Sonic: (nosebleed)**

**Paige (throws chili dog) Get it boy!**

**Sonic: (runs to catch it)**

**Paige: (Looks at watch) Three, Two, One (points at sonic)**

**x- Large Explosion -x**

**Clai: Paige, what was that?**

**Paige: A chili dog bomb! I put **_**dynamite**_** into the bun instead of a hotdog wiener!**

**x- MelanieMew, Shadow and Paige all high-five- x**

_**--Join us next time to see if Sonic is okay, and read the rest of my story!--**_


	2. Friend and Foe

Friend or Foe

Friend and Foe

**Sonic: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**x- Thump -x**

**Paige: Welcome back Sonic!**

**Sonic: Shut up Paige!**

**Paige: Make me!**

**MelanieMew: Shut up Sonic!**

**Sonic: I kill you…**

**Shadow: No you won't, only I get to kill here**

**MelanieMew: (clears throat) **

**Shadow: Huh?**

**MelanieMew: (facepalm)**

**Rascal: Are we gonna introduce the new kid?**

**Clai: HELLZ YES! (runs and grabs new kid)**

**Cream: What's your name?**

**Cheetohs: Cheetohs**

**Clai: Fuckin sweet name!**

**Cream: How old are you?**

**Cheetohs: I'm 16**

**Paige: Cool!**

**MelanieMew: Do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Cheetohs: OK! MelanieMew owns only Me, Clai, Rascal, Paige, Drake, and semi-owns Saria…**

**Amy: Let's get started!**

_**(MelanieMew: Hey readers! I know I said that I would explain why Clai uses cereal nicknames in this chapter, and I will do it, just not right yet! And the whole, "knuckles kisses someone and rouge gets asked out" thing, that's later on, too. Sorry to mislead you guys, I just had a **_waaaaaayyy_** better idea for this chapter!! Anyways, enjoy Chapter Two of** _The Mellows: Friend and Foe**)**

Friend or Foe

After everyone finished at the mall, the Mellows headed towards the beach. They all did different things, though. Sonic and Amy sat on the lifeguard chair, doing God knows what, while Rouge and Drake headed to the Mini bar. Paige, Silver, Tails, Blaze, Cream, and Rascal played in the waves. Knuckles and Saria sat in the shoreline, watching the sun set, and Clai and Shadow were at a random picnic table. Clai was writing in her journal, and Shadow sat on the top, listening to his iPod.

"What are you writing, babe?" Shadow asked Clai curiously. "A poem…" was her reply. "About…?" She eyed him carefully. "Want to hear it?" she said. Shadow nodded slowly.

"_Rainbow eyes glow in my wake, _

_Emerald, crimson, violet, all twenty eight._

_Pink, brown, blue, aqua, they shine so bright_

_All my friends, we carelessly run, through the night_

_I never want this to end,_

_I want us to be together, myself and my friends_

_Together forever, endless years,_

_Laughing, fighting, crying the tears_

_They all mean more to me than I can say,_

_I must end the conflict that eats me day by day_

_Rainbow eyes glow in my wake,_

_Emerald, crimson, violet, all twenty eight"_

Clai looked up. "What do you think?" she asked timidly, as if she was scared he would yell. "I love it." She stood up and hugged the ebony hedgehog. "Thanks" Shadow eyed the fox. "What 'conflict' are you referring to?" He questioned. "None of your business!" She snapped, closing the book. She walked away from Shadow, to see her best friend.

Silver was now sitting along the shoreline, drying off. Clai came up and sat next to him. "Hello sir!" she said happily. "I wanna read you something." Silver nodded with his eyes closed. Then she read the poem. "Wow! That was…great! Your best one yet!" He said delightfully, hugging her. "When you say 'conflict, are you talking about Sonic?" he asked. Clai nodded. "I know I joke around with him, but we hate each other, I want it to end Silver!" She started crying into his arms. "It eats me alive. I am never gonna quit until Sonic and I finally get along." She sobbed. Silver rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I know, it's gonna be okay," he soothed. Paige came up along side of the two. "What's wrong with Clai-Mar?" the rabbit asked. "Nothing," Silver answered. "Sure doesn't look like nothing," Paige growled. "Paige just mind your own goddamn business!" Paige looks hurt, "Fine!" she walked away. Clai looked up. "Thanks," she whispered. "Anytime."

Shadow looked over towards the water, to see Silver with his arms around Clai. He knew that Clai and Silver have been best friends since they were three, but he hated it when Silver did that, and the silver hedgie knew it, too. But what Shadow didn't know as that Clai was crying, but for now he just forgot about it, and pressed play in his iPod.

It was getting close to midnight. All fourteen were now having a late night bonfire. Clai and Shadow were at the far left end of the fifteen foot long log. To Clai's right, it was Silver, Blaze, Saria, Knuckles, Drake, Rouge, Paige, Rascal, Cream, Tails, Sonic, and Amy. They kept the fire going for three hours then they all decided to go to the teen club, which Rouge owned.

Two more hours later, everyone went home, except for Silver, Sonic, Clai, and Paige. The four just decided to camp there, which they did every Friday night: a tradition for two years, ever since Rouge opened the club. Paige was in the DJ booth, silently scratching at the records. Silver and Clai were 'dancing' to Shake It by Metro Station (which Paige was scratching to). Sonic was just bobbing his head to the music and Clai was laughing so hard, her blue face was now a light shade of purple. "I wish Shadow did shit like this with me!" she screeched over the loud music. "Then why are you dating him?" Silver screamed back. Clai turned towards Paige, who looked back. Clai made a motion to her neck, by swiping her hand across it. Paige nodded, understanding the movement and stopped the music. "Cause he protects me" she whispered silently.

At this, Sonic laughed. "You?! Need protecting?!" Sonic started laughing very loudly. Clai walked over to the hedgehog. "Shut your fucking face before I shut it for you," she growled. Silver walked toward the fox. "Clai, Sonic is right, you protect yourself fine! You don't need him! You deserve so much better!" he explained. Clai stood still, her hands on her hips. "Who do I 'deserve' then?" she protested. Silver shrugged. "Exactly!" she yelled. Paige stepped out of the booth. "You deserve someone who likes the way you dress, not controls it. You need someone who understands how you and Silver connect. Shadow is the exact opposite." Clai looks angry, then hurt, then finally burst into tears. "I date him so he doesn't kill me!"

**MelanieMew: Unexpected Twist!**

The other three looked worried. "What?!" Sonic yelled. "Clai, explain, now." Silver said sternly. "Last year, when I was getting a ride to your house with Shadow, when you and him were friends, he raped me. That's why I never showed up!" Silver and Sonic exchanged worried glances. "Then a few months later I found out I was pregnant! I told Shadow, and he said he would kill me if I didn't get the baby aborted! I did, and then he said that I got to be his girlfriend is I valued my life! And I also wasn't allowed to tell anyone! That's why he hates me alone with you Silver! He's afraid I'll tell!" Silver stood up. "I'll kill him." Clai jumped up. "NO!" she hollered. "Dump him. He threatens your life, fly straight to my house." The only weird thing about this statement was that it came from not Paige or Silver, but from the only other person in the room: Sonic. "He'll only expect you to go to Silver's." Clai cried again. "I can't!" Sonic bent down and…

**MelanieMew: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Shadow: You're now on my list, Melanie**

**MelanieMew: What? Why?**

**Shadow: You made me rape her!!**

**MelanieMew: What's your point Shadow?**

**Shadow: I wouldn't do that!**

**MelanieMew: That's why it's call fiction, you dumbfuck!!**

**Sonic: Tell him Melanie!**

**MelanieMew: Shut up Sonic**

**Paige: GUYS!!**

**Clai: May I explain my sexi-licious-ness nicknames now??**

**MelanieMew: Knock yourself out**

**Drake: I'LL DO IT! You know knock her out?**

**Clai: Shut up dicklips. Okay my awesome nicknames are as followed:**

**Sonic: Fruit Loop (o.o)**

**Silver: Lucky Charmz (x3)**

**Shadow: Alpha Bits (c:)**

**Paige: Trix**

**Knuckles: Special K**

**Rouge: Frosted Flakes**

**Drake: Corn Pops**

**Amy: Mini Wheats: Strawberry Flavour (XD)**

**Blaze: Honeycomb**

**Cream: Nesquik-ette**

**Tails: Reese Puffs**

**Rascal: Raisin Bran (CX)**

**Saria: Cheerios**

**MelanieMew: Awesome!! I love Creams and Knuckles'! EPIC LOLZ!**

**Knuckles: So. Cool.**

**Amy: I don't get it: why am I Strawberry Flavoured? Why am I not just Mini Wheat's?**

**Everyone else: (Facepalm)**

**Cream: Until next time! **

**Cheese: Chao Chao!!**


	3. I Hate You

I Hate You

I Hate You

**MelanieMew: No authors note, just going straight into it: **

"_**Dump him. He threatens your life, fly straight to my house." The only weird thing about this statement was that it came from not Paige or Silver, but from the only other person in the room: Sonic. "He'll only expect you to go to Silver's." Clai cried again. "I can't!" Sonic bent down and…"**_

Sonic bent down and lifted her head up. "I may hate every single ahir on your body, but I will never let any one do that to you. Never forget that, Clai." He whispered silently into her ear. Clai was in a trance-like state, _He never said that he would look out for me, is this step down the forgiving road yet? Hmm… I hope so. What's hurting more than Shadow's threats is myself and Sonic. I want this over with! _"ALL OF IT!" she screamed out loud. She didn't care about the looks her friends were giving her, or that Sonic still had his arm around her. She wanted the way out of her problems, at all costs. She thought of her options: Suicide, let Shadow kill her, or just out of with it all and pray it just fades out. _I want this to_ "END!" she screamed out loud again. "Clai?" Silver asked timidly. "Are you okay?" Clai shot the hedgehog a stare that could kill.

"Does it look like I'm okay?! You know the first reason why I am being eaten now you know the second reason! Silver! Don't you get it?! I have to add the second reason to my list!" Sonic looked confused and worried. "Clai, what's the first reason?" Clai shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to tell you if I tried, Sonic. I only know that life can't hurt any more than this. I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back. Not until I learn why my life is so goddamn hard." She kissed Sonic's cheek, hugged Silver, and left the club. She knew where she was headed first, and knew that she'll regret it _very_ soon.

Shadow was still awake, lying on his bed, humming to _Animal I have Become_. There was a knock on his front door. He sat up quickly, knowing who it may be. There was another knock, and the ebony hedgehog bolted down the stairs. The door opened, and Clai Thorn was standing outside of it. "Clai," he said. "Come in." She shook her head. "Why not?" he asked very sternly, looking the girl in the eye. "I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't" she stuttered, trying to find the '_right_' way of putting it. "You can't what?" She looked at her shoes. "I can't be with you. You have put nothing but fear and misery into my soul ever since you threatened me a year ago." She said, not looking up. Shadow looked outraged. "I guess you don't value your life, I am assuming?" he growled deeply. "No," she replied coldly. "Just my health and dignity. Oh, and just to let you know: Silver, Sonic and Paige know what happened that night. If you try to kill me, they _will_ call the cops on you. You don't want more time do you? Or was three years not enough?" She sneered. She looked up. "Why you little…" and with that he punched her in the nose. She gave a yelp, and her nose started swelling and bleeding. But she didn't care. Problem number two was going to be solved, whether she had help or not.

Shadow looked satisfied as the fox used her large, blue tail to lift her body up. She didn't fly home though, she flew behind Shadow. With a quick movement of her foot, her shoes hit the hedgehog square in the face, as he turned around. "You don't hit a girl, Shadow. Didn't Professor Gerald ever teach you that?" She laughed coldly. "You little bitch. You broke two promises and they-…" Shadow started, but Clai cut him off. "They _both_ resulted in me dying. I value my life, Shadow, but I also value integrity, which I have lacked ever since I have been with you. I am growing up, it's time you did." She did as Sonic has asked her earlier: she flew straight to his house, into his window.

"Sonic, I need ice!" She said as she shook the sleeping teenager. She took a bottle of water from his desk and dumped it over him. "Hey! Wh-wha…" he started, until he saw Clai's face, with a bloody muzzle, and a swollen nose. "What the _fuck_ happened to you?!" he yelped, reaching under his bed and grabbing a moist toilette from a KFC bag. He started to wash the crimson liquid from her muzzle. "I did it!" She said. "I dumped Shadow, but then he hit me. _OUCH_!" She howled in agony as Sonic reached the area around her nose. "Sorry," he said. "He must have been awful mad that you betrayed him." Clai giggled at Sonics comment. "He didn't hit me until I started telling him off!" She started laughing harder. "What did you say to him?" he asked, throwing away the toilette. "Sit down, Fruit Loop. I will explain it all."

**MelanieMew: Short Chapter I know, but I need some girl power here! **

**Clai: Aha! I hit Alpha Bits!!**

**Shadow: Shut up! I hit you in the face!**

**Clai: and like I said, weren't you taught better than that?**

**Sonic: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! She kissed me! Girl germs!**

**Clai and Amy: HEY!**

**MelanieMew: (whispered: **_**watch this**_**!) Hey Sonic! I was thinking about Sally joining the story! Would you like that?**

**Sonic: HELLZ YES!**

**Amy: (sobbing) Sonic!**

**Paige: You are such an idiot!**

**Sonic: I'm in love, so what? You can't sue a girl for being hot!**

**Clai: Yes, but you **_**can**_** sue a **_**guy**_** for rape, abuse, **_**and**_** threats!**

**Sonic: But that wasn't me!**

**Clai: Who says I was talking to **_**you**_**?! (looks at Shadow)**

**Shadow: Shut it**

**Drake: When are me and Rouge gonna have a scene? **

**Rouge: You're such a naughty boy!**

**Clai: I have a pig for a friend, a jerk for a boyfriend, and now a pervert for a brother! What else do I need?**

**Rascal: An alcoholic for a father**

**Clai and Drake: **_**SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTH**_**!**

**Saria: Rascal, their dad **_**was**_** an alcoholic, you don't make fun of that, you pretty boy**

**Rascal: Look who's talking '**_**Princess of Ramia**_**'!**

**Saria: But I'm **_**not**_** a princess anymore!**

**Knuckles: Rascal just shut up or she'll have a spaz attack on you! **

**Saria: Whats **_**that**_** supposed to mean, Knuckle-Head?**

**Knuckles: Eep!**

**MelanieMew: Peace out Folks! **


End file.
